Breathe
by LoveablePunk
Summary: After a horrible prank leaves Elias Spencer humiliated, Joshua Lecter must find a way to repair the damage he has caused to his once good friend's life before he slips away.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I have a new story for the same fandom as my other one Sweets. This time it has to do with another one of Allysa Tolenski's characters Elias Spencer. This is the opening chapter to the story. I don't own anything but my ideas!

88888

A cute little four year old Elias Spencer was toddling after his father, Pinhead "Elliot" Spencer as he walked through the labyrinth. It was another dark and foreboding day/night and Pinhead couldn't be happier that his son was going to Monster Pre-K, at least the other cenobites assumed he was happy because his stoic domineer never changed. A good friend of his, the renowned Doctor Hannibal Lecter was sending his son to this school as well and the two had come to an agreement that their sons should meet. The other cenobites didn't think it was a good idea but Pinhead paid them no mind and went on with his plan to acquaint Elias with somebody he could have as a friend for a long time.

The playground just outside the building of the pre-school was filled with monster children some playing with friends, others trying to be pulled off of their parents. A dark portal suddenly appeared in the ground and Pinhead surfaced out of it carrying Elias with him. The sun was too bright so Pinhead conjured a black umbrella for himself then another for Elias who he gingerly placed onto the ground. Elias took on look at the bustling playground and inched closer to his father his grayish blue eyes being filled with nervousness. His father put a pale hand on top of his head as a means of comfort just as a white BMW pulled up in front of the school.

Hannibal got out of the car and rounded to the other side where he opened the door and promptly picked up the little Joshua Lecter. The toddler was dressed in a crisp blue polo shirt and black jeans with his brown hair combed neatly. Hannibal closed the car door, locked it, then walked up to the playground with Joshua balanced on his hip.

"Good day Elliot and hello young master Elias. How are we this fine morning?" Hannibal asked setting Joshua down next to him.

"We are fine, but no the day is not fine. It is awfully sunny today and it would have been nice if there had been a spot of rain." Pinhead answered in his monotone voice.

"(Chuckle) Still a ray of sunshine aren't we Elliot?" Hannibal said chuckling, letting his son acknowledge Elias' presence. Joshua did look at Elias but the young cenobite child hid behind his father's robe having a strange feeling pooling in his stomach. Joshua raised an eyebrow and walked towards Elias who promptly back away from him and the brunette smiled mischievously and he kept walking and walking forward. Elias kept backing up and backing up until his tiny back hit the trunk of a tree. Nobody was paying attention to the two boys so Joshua cornered Elias and was silent for a bit before speaking.

"What is the matter? Can you not speak? Are you mute?" Joshua taunted making Elias shift from foot to foot. Pinhead and Hannibal were still engaged in their conversation when they heard a loud hiss then a slapping sound. Joshua's yelp of pain came a little bit after that and the two rushed over to where the toddlers were. Hannibal knelt down to comfort a whimpering Joshua who had his little hand against the left side of his face and when Hannibal pulled his hand away it revealed a long mark. It looked as if something large and line shaped had slapped Joshua in the face and when Hannibal looked up he saw Pinhead had picked up Elias and was asking what happened. Elias looked at Joshua, then at his father but stayed silent the whole time and nobody saw a small drop of blood at the corner of the toddlers mouth or heard a low animalistic growl come from his tummy.

End of chapter 1.

Please R and R!

-LoveablePunk


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I have a new chapter. This chapter we skip ahead to Monster High where Elias has transferred after getting high enough marks on his school work to be deemed a very smart child. I own nothing!

88888

It was another sunny day in the monster world and all of the Monster High students were quickly filing into the school to get to their classes before the first bell rang. Parents were pulling up in their cars and dropping their kids off and Joshua Lecter's father is no different. A white BMW pulls up in front of the school and Joshua steps out of it smoothing down his slacks and white collard shirt before pulling his bag off the floor of the car. With a short wave to his father the BMW drove off and Joshua approached the school hoping to find Freddy before class began. Suddenly a dark portal appeared out of nowhere and out of it drove a shiny black hearse which promptly parked in front of the school.

'Oh no, of all of the school's he could have transferred to why did it have to be this one?' Joshua thought to himself as Elias Spencer opened the car door and got out. He groaned as the sun shone brightly and seemingly out of nowhere he conjured a black umbrella. The cenobite teen had grown a good amount over the summer because at the beginning of summer Elias had been 5ft6 and now he's 6ft6, a sixteenth of an inch taller than Joshua. Elias was dressed in a sleeveless black vinyl shirt that hugged his slender but undoubtedly muscular torso with black dress slacks to match. He pulled his long black trench coat from his satchel and after pulling it on he nodded respectfully to his father, the car door closed, another portal was opened, and the hearse drove back into it.

"Hey Joshua!" a voice from behind the seventeen year old called. Joshua turned around to see Freddy and Wolf approaching him.

"Good morning gentlemen. How are we doing?"

"Aw not too bad. Hey did ya' get a look at the living dead reject over there?" Wolf said smirking as he pointed to Elias.

"(Chuckle) Yeah it looks like he just stepped out of an old black and white horror film and he's the freaky monster." Freddy sneered.

Joshua rolled his eyes at his friends insults knowing that everything they say is true. Elias is a strange character and that's why Freddy and Wolf would pick on him. It's an added bonus that he never talks back or fights which gives them the advantage and upper hand.

"Hey Joshua didn't you say that you and the zombie prince used to be friends?" Freddy asked.

"Yes I did say that Freddy but given the fact that he hisses like a snake at all three of us when he walks by and the cold stone stare he gives, I must say we are no longer acquaintances."

"But don't ya' steal his homework so you can check to see if you got the right answers?" Woolf points out and Joshua tries to hide an embarrassed flush that comes across his face.

"You cannot prove any of that."

"Sure we can because you give us the answers too. How'd you ever become friends with him?" Freddy asked as the threesome began to walk.

"(Sigh) It has been so long since I have thought about that."

"Well I don't think anybody would want ta' hang around someone so dark, depressing, and probably suicidal!" Wolf said raising his voice so Elias could hear. The pale cenobite teen turned his eyes to their direction and his mouth turned into a scowl, his eyes narrowed, and he shook his head slowly. Then he gave all three of them his 'you're dead to me' shoulder turn and walked into the building.

"Freaky!" Freddy called after him and he and wolf laughed.

"Well gentlemen, despite what you say Elias Spencer and I used to be very good friends."

"Get out!" Freddy said chuckling still.

"No I am quite serious. Our father's wanted us to work on a school project together, we started to talk, and when we soon found out we had several of the same interests we became instant friends."

"So what went wrong?"

"Well Elias used to come to me for advice or to discuss his grades with me. I would always help him when a particularly horrid teacher gave him a bad mark or when somebody bullied him, but then one day when he came to me about his report card I...well I made him a little mad."

"You yelled at him?" Freddy asked.

"Well..."

"You did didn't you? The little brat was so full of himself you went and knocked him down a couple pegs huh?" Wolf said smirking.

"You gents go on to class. I need to take care of some business first." Joshua said and the two nodded then walked off chatting about what to do after school. Joshua shook the memories of the past out of his head and went into the school.

Elias walked through the hallways in his usual straight backed manner, not really hurrying but walking quickly enough to get to class before anyone else. He knew the teacher has trouble with keeping track of her assignments and has been known to lose them, so we wanted to get his assignment in before that happens. Elias rounded the corner and came to the classroom and upon opening the door he found the classroom to be empty. He smiled and quickly went in, pulling his assignment out and placing it on the teacher's desk then going over the his assigned seat. Pulling out his mp3 he turned it on, put his headphones on and let the voice of Marylyn Manson soothe his troubles. Unbeknownst to him Joshua walks into the room and seeing Elias distracted he slowly walks into the room and approaches the teachers desk. Elias has his eyes closed listening to his music and doesn't notice when Joshua pulls his assignment off of the desk.

'This is not stealing. I will give it back...eventually.' Joshua thought to himself as he quickly memorized the answers to problems 15-18. He suddenly felt a chill run down his spine and when he looked up he saw Elias was gone from his seat. He heard a hissing sound in his ear and when he turned around Elias thrust his arms outwards in front of him his telekinetic abilities throwing Joshua backwards against the wall.

"If there is one thing you should know by now it is to keep your hands off of my homework!" Elias said his monotone voice rising in volume. Joshua nervously chuckled.

"Well um, Elias you see the reason is.."

"SHUT UP!" Elias yelled as he came forward and got in Joshua's personal space.

"Give me my homework back!"

"First put me down then I shall give it back to you!" Joshua yelled back taking Elias by surprise but he didn't let the other see it. Elias dropped him and Joshua landed on his feet.

"That is it Joshua Lecter! Security!" Elias yelled and his satchel opened up to reveal twelve little voo doo dolls that were made of human flesh, string, and scraps of fabric. They all had pins, needles, and any sharp objects sticking out of them and they jumped out of the bag and came after Josh, who promptly got to his feet and ran out of the classroom as quickly as he could.

"FREDDY! WOLF!" Joshua yelled after seeing the two. They turned around to see Joshua being chased by the voo doo dolls and they started to run as well.

"He's stark raving mad!" Joshua yelled as all three of them ran for the safety of their homeroom.

Elias on the other hand was still in the classroom fuming.

"Blast that pompous, self conceited wanker! Who the hell does he think he is trying to steal my homework!? Elias yelled to nobody in particular. Sighing, he straightened his clothes and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Well at least he's not as bad as those other two ignoramuses'." he thought to himself as the bell rang.

End of chapter 2.

I laughed while I wrote the doll part and I had to take a couple of deep breaths! Please R and R!

-LoveablePunk


	3. Chapter 3

This is the next chapter to my story and I'm sorry it took a while to update it! I own nothing!

88888

"RRRRG! I can't stand that little jerk anymore!" freddy said as Joshua, wolf, and himself walked down the hallway. It was after third period and the three were getting ready to go to gym class but they still had a few minutes before so they were chatting in the hall.

"Yeah, he thinks he's so freakin' awesome just because he gets higher grades than everybody else! He should be taught such a good lesson that he'll never shoot his smart mouth off again!" Wolf said smirking but Joshua was seemingly quiet because he was thinking.

_It had been in the sixth grade that Elias had come to the school._

_Joshua saw the young pre-teen walking the halls, a nervous glint in his eyes, his books pushed against his lean chest. Scared and alone, he needed help finding his way. _

_"Hello, Elias is it?" Joshua said putting a reassuring hand on the pale teen's shoulder. He had looked up at the fourteen year old and had nodded nervously._

_"Well I do not know if you remember me but my name is Joshua Lecter and my father introduced us at one point." _

_Elias suddenly perked up and he nodded enthusiastically._

_"Oh yes I remember you! The polite boy who used to converse with me on the playground which was the best route to the duck pond." _

_Joshua smiled at the memory. "Yes that is me, and I wanted to help you find your class. What classes do you have if I may ask?"_

_"I have creative writing right now, could you tell me where that is?"_

_"Oh yes it is let me show you." Joshua answered Elias then with a small wave he led the pale pre-teen down the hallway._

"Hey! Earth to Joshua! You in there?" Freddy asked waving his hand in front of Joshua's face.

"Hm? Oh yes I am quite fine, I was just lost in thought." Joshua answered.

"Well c'mon, Wolf and I have got an idea." Freddy said then lead Joshua away to the janitor's closet.

Elias came out of the math wing putting things back into his satchel. It was an hour until his next class which was just enough time for him to meet his friends in the courtyard where they'd find a shady place for lunch. He was walking towards the front doors when he bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry please excuse me." Elias said then he saw that it was Joshua. He scowled at the other then said," On second thought I'm not sorry and excuse you."

Joshua scowled back at the other's attitude and wanted to reciprocate with some choice words of his own but stopped when he saw Freddy and Wolf through the doors holding a bucket. He shrugged then walked away stopping at his locker, then unlocking it. Elias rolled his eyes then walked towards the doors that lead outside, with Joshua watching closely. Elias pushed the doors open and was about to conjure an umbrella when suddenly something warm and bright colored hit the top of his head. It poured all over him, drenching him front head to toe and smelling like paint, which it actually was. Elias opened his eyes to see other students laughing at him and when he turned around he saw Freddy and Wolf laughing hysterically with Joshua smirking.

Elias went to wipe the yellow paint off of him when Freddy spoke up. "No wait! Leave it, it's an improvement!"

That made everyone laugh even harder which caused Elias' eyes to actually cloud over with tears which is something that had never happened. He ran down from the stairs and off the campus with Freddy and Wolf calling behind him, "Run freak run!" The both of them were laughing but Joshua chose to remain silent.

**_*Did you see that I was hurt?_**

**_Did you know that you had left me crying there?_**

**_Now I'm holding all your words close, 'til you feel this pain too._**

**_You live all so unaware _**

**_While I thought somehow this hate would heal me_**

**_But this hate is never-ending, and it's only killing me._**

**_Oh sweet revenge you've lied__ again!*_**

End of chapter 3. *lyrics by Barlow Girls

Please R and R!

-LoveablePunk


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Halloween! Here is your treat!

8888888

Dinner was a quiet affair that night in the Lecter household particularly because Joshua did not want to say anything that might make his father ask him how his day had been. He would answer fine and his father would be able to tell from his tone of voice that nothing had been fine about the day.

"Joshua?" Hannibal said.

"Hm? Yes father?" Joshua said looking up from his dinner plate.

"I do not think your potatoes need any further mashing since that is how they were prepared." Hannibal said a small smile coming to his face. Joshua looked down and saw he had indeed been mashing his potatoes flat.

"Oh I am sorry, my mind is just a thousand miles away."

"It's quite alright but what ever is the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Joshua I am a psychologist who has a good record of reading people and vice president of the PTA at the school so you may as well tell me what is wrong because I'm going to find out sooner or later." Hannibal said then took a bite of his potatoes.

"It is just- Freddy and Woolf were very mean to Elias today in school and so mean in fact that he ran off the school grounds and did not return to class."

"Elias Spencer? That nice boy who you were friends with in elementary and middle school?" Hannibal questioned.

"Yes that Elias but nice boy? Hardly nice at all now."

"Really, because I have had the opportunity to meet him and he is a relatively polite boy. Very intelligent for his age as well." Hannibal said as he cut up his meat.

"Yes and he likes to show it off."

"Now what is this about Freddy and Wolf being mean to him?"

"Oh um...Elias had been mean first and the two of them just wanted to...teach him a lesson."

"What do you mean by teach him a lesson?"

"Nothing." Joshua answered a little too quick.

"Mm-hm." Hannibal said and at that moment the phone rang. Hannibal got up to answer it leaving Joshua to try and eat his now lukewarm potatoes. After about fifteen minutes, Joshua heard Hannibal storm down the hallway and into the dining room.

"Joshua go into the living room. **NOW.**" Hannibal said firmly his voice laced with controlled anger. Joshua gulped and obeyed.

It was about thirty minutes later and Joshua was sitting on the couch in his living room with Hannibal slowly pacing, his neutral expression making Joshua nervous. He shifted in his seat and tried not to look at his dad.

"Unbelievable. Unbelievable Joshua. Here I am, a proud father who thinks that he can trust his son to be a mature, responsible adult and in about 30 seconds you manage to destroy it all." Hannibal said.

"He was mean first." Joshua said to himself but his father heard him.

"What did you say? He was mean first? I does not matter if he was mean first what matters is that you fired back at him when you should not have!" Hannibal said back his voice raising.

"Well if he did not want us to get back at him then he should not have been such a brat!" Joshua claimed shrinking back under the look his father gave him.

"Frankly we do not care if he was being a jerk! You should have just left well enough alone!"

Silence ensued for a few moments until Hannibal spoke up again.

"You think he is a brat, don't you? That he is ugly?" Hannibal said and Joshua snorted. Hannibal got down face level to him.

"Well you are ugly. You and your friends are brats and you showed that perfectly well when you played that horrible joke on Elias."

" Did you ever stop to think that maybe Elias has feelings? Do you ever stop to think at all?"

"He does not have any feelings to hurt." Joshua said back and Hannibal sat down across from him. His voice became quiet and dangerous.

"I wanted to punish you by refusing your camping passes this year for the school trip and three weeks suspension from school but unfortunately our school board is made up of monsters who do not have the capacity to comprehend just how nasty a deed you did. So they agreed to a three week detention sentence." Hannibal explained and the Joshua breathed a sigh of relief.

"But...It'll be my detention. You see I talked them into letting me substitute all of your classes and I am are going to work you, Freddy, and Wolf raged. Sixty minutes in each class doing your studies and in gym class you are going to run laps for the whole sixty minutes." Hannibal said.

"I won't c-" Joshua was going to say but Hannibal cut him off.

"And if you do not plan on showing up then you will be grounded under strict rules. Are we clear?" Hannibal said.

Joshua was silent then he said," Yes sir."

"Good now get up to bed." Hannibal said and Joshua made it to the doorway when his father spoke again.

"Oh and Joshua I called Elias' father and said you would be stopping by tomorrow to give him an apology."

Joshua said nothing because the tone of Hannibal's voice said that there was nothing left to say in the matter.

End of chapter 4.

Please R and R.

-LoveablePunk


End file.
